


Take A Few Hits

by KissedByAShadow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, I wrote this to take a break from the angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, hope it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissedByAShadow/pseuds/KissedByAShadow
Summary: I couldn't think of a better title, and I'm writing this cause I'm super stressed right now. Oh well.





	Take A Few Hits

**Author's Note:**

> Malec being adorable...as usual.  
> [This contains Magnus without magic. Not to worry, it's nothing tragic.]
> 
>  
> 
> I just realized that that rhymed.

Alec sighed as he paced to the other end of the room, tugging his shirt off and tossing it into the laundry hamper. It landed on the rim of the basket, but he didn't really bother fixing it. What was the point?

He sighed again, making his way to the other side of the room as he came to stand at the foot of the bed. He stared at the empty golden sheets forlornly, dreading yet another night without Magnus by his side. 

It wasn't Magnus's fault, he had a series of clients to attend to. Maybe he didn't have his magic, but that wasn't going to stop his headstrong, ridiculously gracious boyfriend from helping as many people as he could. Magnus could still mix potions together, and while that was a skill Alec greatly admired, he detested it at times like these, when Magnus was called away for long periods of time. 

He sighed yet again, drawing this one out for as long as possible as he tried to put off having to go to bed. His efforts were in vain, however. He had cleaned the house twice already, done the dishes manually despite the dishwasher they had just bought, wiped all his weapons down until they shined so much they blinded him, and called Izzy and Jace to check up on the Institute at least a hundred times. He wasn't allowed to go there just yet, seeing as how he had almost died just a couple days ago.

Mouth twisting into a displeased frown, Alec yawned and stretched his back, getting ready to go to bed. He couldn't exactly avoid it forever, and he was exhausted. Out of absolutely nowhere, for no particular reason, he cracked his knuckles once, twice, three times before reaching forward and grabbing the edge of the comforter hanging off the foot of the bed....

....when a hand latched onto his shoulder and pulled him aside.

Immediately, his Shadowhunter reflexes took over. Quick as a flash, he raised his fist in an almost incomprehensible motion as he spun around, his knuckles connecting with the intruder in an instant.

Strange. He hadn't heard the door open.

Once his attacker fell to the floor with a thud, he brought his hand towards his face, checking for any damages. Not that he expected any, but it was better to be sure, especially since he had been caught off guard.

There didn't seem to be any injuries, but he continued to examine his knuckle nonetheless. It was a tactic he used, pretending he was distracted as he waited for his opponent's next move. It helped him judge their skill set, based on how quickly they reacted.

The only reaction he got was a groan. 

"What the hell?" A very familiar voice said.

Surprised, Alec instantly looked down to find his boyfriend lying crumbled in a heap on the floor, clutching at his face with one hand as he rubbed his shoulder with the other. For a moment, Alec simply stood there staring at him, bewildered. 

"Magnus?" He said, snapping back to his senses. "What are you doing here?"

"How am I supposed to know?!" Magnus whined. "You're the one who put me on the floor." He continued to grumble. "I'm usually a fan of you going down on me, but this..."

Blushing, Alec reached down to help Magnus up, dusting him off as he very purposely avoided his gaze. "Aren't you supposed to be away for a few more days?" Alec asked, steadying Magnus with one hand as his other hand reached up to pull Magnus's off his face, intertwining their fingers. Without realizing it, he did a quick once over of Magnus, making sure he was okay. It was a habit he had unconsciously developed. 

"Wanted the house to yourself for a couple more days, now, did you?" Magnus mumbled, just loud enough for Alec to hear.

Instantly, Alec backtracked.

"What? No. I didn't...I mean, that's not something I would..." He trailed off, flustered, and - quite frankly - embarrassed that Magnus thought that. Until Magnus burst out laughing. 

"Oh, Alexander." Magnus said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye with a flourish of his hand. "This is why I love you."

"You love me because I believe everything you say?" Alec asked snarkily, his previous embarrassment turning into humor.

"That, and the fact that you're a six foot tall Adonis." Magnus retorted, pulling away from Alec and seating himself on the edge of the bed.

Alec glared at him, and opened his mouth to retaliate.

"Don't you dare." Magnus threatened, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "You're the one who punched me."

Alec stared at his boyfriend for a long moment before sighing in defeat. "Fine." He muttered.

There was a beat of silence, before Magnus suddenly said, "Well, are you actually going to go down on me or what?"

Alec didn't need to be asked twice.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going somewhere with this fic, I know I was. The problem is that I couldn't remember where exactly I was going, which is why this ended the way it did.


End file.
